


Erotyczne fantazje 42

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 42

Weiss nigdy nie czuła się tak pełna jak w momencie kiedy była nadziewana na dwa duże penisy Ruby i Velvet. Obie wchodziły w nią na przemian, szybkimi ruchami zagłębiając się w jej piękne ciało i penetrując ją bez litości.

Ciasnota obu szparek dziedziczki, sprawiała, że Ruby razem z Velvet potrzebowały dużo czasu, żeby wypełnić swoją kochankę. Dziewczyny doprowadziły Weiss do najbardziej intensywnego orgazmu w jej całym życiu.

Chwilę później poczuła jak jej cipka i tyłek staja się pełne od ciepłego i gęstego nasienie. Gdy Ruby razem Z Velvet, wyszły z niej, sperma zaczęła wyciekać z obu otworów Weiss strumieniami.


End file.
